In a little bar from Alabasta
by Audistin
Summary: In a little bar from alabasta, a pirate captain finds that is not a good idea go to grand line without a little knowledge. Situated after Luffy finds the one piece.


OH, You are a very interesant girl, I'm sure that you want to come with me, and have a interesant night

She gave him a fast look, and then, ignoring his words, she continuo her way

I said that you are going to come with me tonight – he said again, and this time, he catch her arm

Let me go

hahaha, the little cat is trying to tell me what should i do.

Let me go. I'm going to the bathroom.

Don´t worry beautifull,in my ship there are a lot of it. After I have what I want from you, you can go anywhere you want hahaha

Are you crazy? Release her!

Eh?

He turn his head, and the, he can see an old man coming to him

Are you a rookie in grand line?

Who are you?

Me? I am only an old soldier, but I know what happens in the world, and I know that I never have to do

What are you trying to said?

Somebody with brain never bothed that woman

What are you saying? She only is another bitch to pass a good time tonight

Moron! Did not you know who is she? She is Nami, the pirate king's navigator!

What? She is… – he looks at her – yes, she seems like her. Redhead, a spectacular body … hahaha, it seems that my night will be even better than I thought!

Do you want to die?

I'm not goint to die. The strawhat is in Elbaf, I heard this morning in one of the bars. – he said releasing Nami, and telling his first mate that he must hold her.

hahaha. Definitely, you don´t know anything. useless pirate. Do you mean that if the captain is out of here, you are in no danger?

exactly! Tonight she is going to be mine, and I'm going to have a good time with her, And, when I get tired, I will kill her. Elbaf is near from Alabasta, but when he arrive here, she will be dead.

Let me go, is your last oportunity

hahaha, she is threaten us. hahaha. He is my first mate, he is not as strong as me, but enough to kill an officer of the mar…

Suddenly a flash stophis words, and a second later he saw his partner fall to the ground lifeless, cut from side to side for a precise cut of the sword.

hahaha – The old man laughed again – I was telling you. This rookies doesn´t knows anything. She is married. hahaha

married?

Yeah – Suddenly the old man was seriously looking at the man next to Nami. – with him

The captain and the resto of his cre, looks to the man that was with Nami. She was kissing him, a soft kiss in his lips.

I go to the bathroom. When I get back we ordered a bottle of rum?

Sure – was the answer of the man

this… this can't be true, that man looks like…

hahaha, yeah, , you guessed it - the old man stepped in - that man, her husband, is Roronoa Zoro, everybody knows him as the pirate hunter. First mate of the pirate king. Only Luffy is able to face him.

It's impossible, we don´t know that she was…

Jajaja, those pirates are very por. They doesn't know anything!

Do you have something to do with this? - Zoro asked to the old man

No I didn't – said the old man turning around – I only tried to save their life releasing your girl.

That's impossible. At the moment they touched her, they has decided to die.

Hey, wait a moment, we didn't know who she was, we will leave

Ignoring the captain's words Zoro drew his sword and in seconds the bar was filled with the bodies of the captain and the other members of his band. When Nami left the bathroom and went with Zoro, some soldiers entered the bar

What has happened here?

Nothing – answer the old man – These idiots didn't know where they were.

Who has made this?

Me – answer Zoro from the bar picking up the bottle of rum

- You know how it is - Nami said removing the bottle from the hands of her lover - nobody touches what is ours.

pick up the bodies, and check if someone have a reward

Yes, captain Chaka!

So here is where you spend the afternoons now that you are retired

Eh! My princess. No I didn't,it's only that today I have come to drink something.

He has tried to save their lifes. – said Nami – those stupid, these useless have gotten into grand line without knowing anything of it.

But it was not possible, right moss-head?

You know I hate you call me that, love-cooker.

That's why I do it

if you think that I'm not going to kick your ass because you are the kingdom's prince and Vivi's husband, you are wrong.

Men - said the princess while she was going to sit with Nami, leaving her husband and Zoro discussing

Don't worry, they are happy doing this things.

Are you ok?

Yes, I am – she answered with a big smile – you know he never allow anything happens to me


End file.
